


The Real Wedding of River Song

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River married a robot in an alt time stream.  The Doctor wants to fix that.  There is a nice little wedding and then wedding night sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Wedding of River Song

**Author's Note:**

> When the Doctor and River get married on screen, he is really angry with her, doesn't tell her his name, and she marries a robot. I don't believe for a second that he didn't want to marry her. Once he kisses her, that's it for him. He's all in. We know that she knows his name, so I feel like he must have married her again for real later on. This is my version of that story. Plus, some explicit sex toward the end.

The TARDIS materialized in front of River’s cell at Stormcage. He Doctor peeked his head out, then walked over, draped his hands on the bars and said “Hi, Honey, I’m home.” River was already smiling widely and said “And what kind of time do you call this?”. He soniced the lock on her cell, pulled her into the TARDIS, and left before any of the guards saw them.

“So, where have you been?” she asked as they walked, hand in hand, down the stairs. He looked at her solemnly. “I just left Lake Silencio. I took the Tesselector crew home, took Dorium back to his… cave, and then came to see you. And here you are, in prison for killing me, so I know you have been through that also.” She nodded her head. “Are you still angry with me?” she asked. He sat down on the steps and pulled her down with him. “River, the entire universe was suffering. You were going to have them go on suffering just for my sake when you could have stopped it. I can’t have that.” She looked down, ashamed. But then looked back up at him a little defiantly and opened her mouth to protest, but he already knew what she would say. He put a finger over her lips and stopped her. “No, it’s unacceptable,” he said with a frown. “My happiness.. my life is not worth more than the entire universe. You can never, ever, do anything like that again." He gave her that look, his oh so angry look, and she understood how whole armies could turn and run from it. "However,” his gazed softened as he moved his hand to cup her face and said quietly, “you would have sacrificed the entire universe for me? After everything I have done, after my being in it messed up your whole life, you still would do that for me?” “Yes,” she whispered looking into his eyes. “I love you.” Looking into her eyes, he knew. The decision was made. Damn, he was in trouble. He had been rolling the idea over and over in his head the entire way to Dorium's and back. A very bad decision, he knew, but he was a selfish old man. He was going to take this. But he wanted to give her one last chance to say no to her fate and run away.

“You know,” he said slowly as he dropped his hands, “the wedding happened in an alternate timeline that we erased. And technically you married a robot. It’s not binding. Perhaps it should stay that way.” He saw the pain leap into her eyes. The tears welled up before she could turn away. He saw the depth of her emotion and that’s what he needed to see. He knew that he couldn't straight up ask her. River wouldn’t tell him the truth, she would tell him what she thought he needed to hear or what she thought would work in their messed up timeline. But that reaction was unmistakable. He hugged her close to him quickly and rocked her, “sshhhhh, I’m sorry River. I’m so sorry. But I had to see. I had to see if you really wanted to be married to me.” She looked up at him and then smacked him hard on the arm. “What?? You could have just asked me you big idiot!” and she tried to squirm out of his arms so she could really punch him in the face. But he held her there. “No, I wanted to give you a choice. After all of the pain I’ve caused you, after ruining your life, I wanted to give you the opportunity to free yourself from me. Ever since you were a baby, the Doctor has been drilled into your head. I don't want your fate to be decided for you." An image of her sitting in that chair in The Library came into his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. "I wanted to really see if you married me because you thought you had to or because you wanted to. “ It took her a few seconds, but she understood. She smacked him on the arm again and then she smiled at him through her tears. “Yes, I want to be your wife. I wouldn't change a second of what has happened.” When he looked into her eyes and saw all the love there, he knew he didn’t deserve it, not one bit. But he wanted it. He wanted it desperately. 

He got up and bent down on one knee on the floor in front of her. “River Song, I don’t deserve you. But will you be my wife?” “Yes,” she simply replied. He pulled them both up and he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her, long and deep. He hugged her, smiling, and then kissed her again, over and over and over. He never thought, not in a million years, that he would find someone who wanted him just the way he was. Of course, River deserved better than he was, but she saw him.. she knew him.. and she still wanted him. He was amazed. "So when do you want to get married?," she asked. "Right now." he answered with a smile. "Anywhere you want." With his arm around her, he moved toward the console. River said, “I want to go get Amy and Rory. I’d like to have them there.” She told him about how she had told them he was alive after the Byzantium so he would know when to pick them up. He put in the coordinates and smiled “Let’s go get married.”

When the TARDIS materialized outside of Amy and Rory’s house, Amy heard the engine and ran out the front door. She ran into the Doctor's arms smiling and laughing. “I’m so happy to see you!” and hugged him again. But then she smacked him hard on the arm and said “We thought you were dead! You could have told us you big idiot!” The Doctor rubbed his arm. “Oww, like mother like daughter” he mumbled. By then Rory had come out and he too enveloped the Doctor in a big hug. The Doctor smiled. This was his family. The Ponds, all three of them, were his. But the redheaded Pond was currently scowling at him. “Amy, I am so so sorry, but everyone had to assume I was dead. It’s a fixed point, timey wimey, you know. I was on my way to come see you and explain, but I had to take everyone home, stop by and propose to River, and now I’m here.” Amy looked at River surprisingly. “But you already married her?” Amy said questioningly. “I’ll explain, Dear, “ River broke in and took Amy by the arm. “We have plans to make.”

River wanted it to be just the four of them like the first wedding, so they decided to have the ceremony in the backyard of the Pond's house. River and Amy went out to find a dress while the Doctor and Rory went to get some champagne, a cake, and dinner. When they got back, Amy hustled River upstairs and gave instructions to the boys how to fix the yard. They placed lit candles everywhere and put out a big arrangement of white roses that Amy and River had brought back. The boys went and changed into their tuxedos and met back in the kitchen. The Doctor had made a quick trip to pick up a few things before he changed, but this time he didn't leave the breaks on so no one would hear him leave. He was rummaging through the refrigerator when Rory sat down. Rory was silent for a long while. Not looking up he said, “My daughter is getting married. The daughter I never knew I had until she was an adult. I know I should have some sort of speech for the man about to marry my daughter, but I…” he trailed off. The situation was incomprehensible. What was he supposed to say? “Rory,” the Doctor sat down next to him. “I am so, so sorry. You didn’t get to raise your daughter and it’s all my fault. Even if I could change that…” the Doctor looked down, feeling awful. “If we went back and found her as a baby, I wouldn’t have her now. We wouldn’t be together now. And I love her, Rory. I really do. We went through all of this together and it led us here. She doesn’t want to change that.” He looked at Rory. “What I can do is tell you that I love her, and I will do my best to protect her.” Rory looked sad, but nodded. He was missing all of those little moments that should have been. Her first steps, her first day at school, her graduation. But at least he could be here, at her wedding, and give her away. 

Amy came downstairs and told Rory that River was ready, and she wanted him to come up. Amy sat down next to the Doctor. She gave him a stern look. He gulped and tried to smile at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. He knew it would be better to let her start and get it all out. “My baby girl is upstairs. My baby girl is in a wedding dress, about to marry.. you.. again. I want to be angry, I want to scream and hit you and break your nose, but she is so happy. She is River Song, the most amazing woman, and she is up there looking so beautiful and so happy. How can I be mad about that?” Amy looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes. The Doctor scooted his chair over next to her and put his arms around her. He had no answers for her so he just held her. “Be good to her, ok.” Amy said against his shoulder. “Just be good to her.” “Oh Amy, I will do my very best” he said kind of sadly. He knew that he wouldn’t be good to River. He knew that he would waltz in and out of her life at bad times, he knew he would cause her pain, and he knew that she would give her life for him. He knew all of this and he would regret it always. "Damn, I am selfish" he thought for the hundredth time that day. But he also knew that there were things he could do for her. He could get her out of Stormcage as much as possible. He could be with her and love her when they were together. He knew he would start to see younger versions of her, and he could let her know how he felt to try to counteract the idiocy his younger self would display later on in her life. He could do those things for her, and he would try his best to make her feel loved.

Rory called down that they were ready, so Amy stood up, patted the Doctor's hand, and took him outside. She stood next to him and waited for River and Rory to come out. The Doctor was nervous. "How many weddings have you had, and you are still nervous?" he asked himself. But he was, and he took Amy’s hand for support. The Doctor was looking at his shoes when he heard the door open. He looked up, and there was River. His gorgeous, amazing River. She was wearing a long white dress that was very Grecian in design. It accentuated her curves and made his mouth go dry. She started walking toward him on Rory’s arm. He was glad that she wasn’t wearing a veil like most human brides do, it would have hidden her curls. The soft light bounced off her hair, and in the candlelight, he would have sworn she was a goddess. When she stopped in front of him, she said “Hello, Sweetie.” He took her hands and kissed them saying, “River. My River.” Rory and Amy stood together and the Doctor and River looked over at them. They had decided to keep the words simple, in deference to their first wedding and honestly, because the Doctor would have really liked to go back to Gallifrey and have the wedding presided over by a High Priest. But that wasn't possible and he didn't want to make a mockery of that solemn ceremony by doing a bad impression, so simple would be better. Rory looked at them both and said “I consent and gladly give." When he had said those words before, he didn't understand what was happening. This time he understood all too well. But he knew what it meant to River, so he meant it when he said it. Amy echoed the words and kissed the Doctor and then River on the cheek. The Doctor took out a length of TARDIS blue silk out of his pocket. He gave one end to River and together they wound the cloth around their hands and held it up. He looked into her eyes. “I wed you, Melody Pond, River Song, Williams. I take you into my heart. My life is yours, always and forever.” River returned the words, “And I wed you.” She paused. He moved in close and told her his name. She repeated it back to him, quietly, tears glistening in her eyes and then said aloud “I take you into my heart. My life is yours, always and forever.” The Doctor took both of her hands in his, the blue cloth between them. “River, I love you. There are going to be times when you see me and I don't act like it, times when I hurt you, times when I..." he trailed off, his eyes looking anywhere but hers. Then he steadied himself and looked back into her eyes. This was important. "But please never doubt. Keep this moment in your heart. I love you. And, in front of your family, in front of the universe, you are my wife. You are the Doctor’s wife." He turned and looked at Amy and Rory. "And you are my family." He started to tear up. "The Ponds are my family". They all collapsed into a big group hug and laughed and cried and were happy.

They celebrated long into the night. Telling stories over dinner, drinks and cake. Amy even made some custard for the Doctor to have with his cake. After a while, Rory and Amy got up. Amy said, “Please stay the night. We don’t want the two of you running off and not seeing you again for months.” “Yes Amy, of course we will stay” the Doctor said and turned to River. "The Ponds have the most wonderful room upstairs they made up for me. It has.." River cut him off. “I have seen your room, Dear." She looked up at Amy. "We will stay in the TARDIS tonight, but she will be parked right outside when you wake up. I promise.” The Doctor looked at River questioningly and then at Amy and Rory. Amy laughed and Rory just looked embarrassed. "Ooohhhh," the Doctor said and adjusted his bow tie nervously. Amy kissed them both again and she and Rory went up to bed. 

"Staying upstairs? Next to my parents on our wedding night? Really, Doctor. Sometimes..." River scolded him as they walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor blushed. It wouldn't be their first time together, and certainly wouldn't be the last, but it was still something he wasn't quite used to. That she would give her body to him, and that he would want it. That he would want to open that long closed door and walk straight into the fire. How in the world did this woman break down all of his barriers that he had put in place so long ago? He watched her hips sway as she opened the door and went inside, and he felt his body tighten in response. Oh yes, he wanted the inferno. Desperately.

River put her hand on the console and struck a pose, pretending to still be upset with him. "I can't imagine why you'd rather be up there in that room full of toys than here with me. Was it the dress? Don't you like it?" she asked seductively. Toys? he thought. Was she making fun of him for being a child? Well hell, she was probably right, but that's no excuse. "Why yes, my dear" he said slowly as he lightly slipped one finger just inside the fabric of her dress at her shoulder. He let his finger run down the low neck of the dress, across the swell of her breast and back up the other side. "I like it very, very much." He put one hand behind her waist, bending her slightly. He let his lips trace the path his finger had just taken, feathering light kisses all the way across her smooth skin. He heard her breathing quicken and he smiled against her, happy that he could do that to her. Maybe he was getting better at this. He lifted one hand to the side of her face. She bent her head into his hand and he planted soft kisses on her exposed neck. His other hand pulled her close against him. He loved the feel of her soft body up against his. And by the way she was responding, he was definitely getting better at this. 

He took her hand and together they walked back through the hallways to the room they shared. River started to shrug him out of his jacket and he grabbed her hands. "Not yet, Wife. I have a gift for you." He picked up what looked like a glass box from the side table. It was beautiful, she thought. The glass appeared to twinkle, like there was silver or diamonds spun into it. He handed her the opened box and took the blue wedding cloth out of his pocket. He told her the Gallifreyan word for the cloth and explained the meaning behind it. He carefully folded the cloth and laid it in the box. Then he took her hand and together they replaced the lid. The seam appeared to vanish and the edges of the box faded slightly. In the low light, it appeared that the cloth was suspended in the sparkles. River opened her mouth to speak, but had no words. Her eyes shone with tears and happiness, but she could find no words. "What is this? River Song is speechless? Why, I never thought I would see the day," the Doctor teased her gently, but he was pleased. He was full of pride to see how he happy he had made her. "Oh shut up," she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. 

When they finally parted, they were both out of breath. River gently placed the box on the table next to the bed. She took off her shoes and crouched down to look at it more closely, trying to figure out where it was from. Ever the archeologist, he thought as he took off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. This is where he got a little unsure about the whole situation. Should he start taking his clothes off? He didn't want to seem presumptuous. Should he wait for her? Usually River was tearing at his clothes so it wasn't an issue, but this was different. He was on totally unfamiliar ground. Cufflinks, he decided. Those would be safe. And shoes, shoes would definitely be safe. He took off his shoes and was just starting on the cufflinks when all of the sudden she was next to him. She put her hands on his wrist and said, "Here, let me." He quietly sighed, thankful for her. No one would ever say that River Song was a gentle woman, except him. He had seen what no one else ever got to see. She unknotted his tie and pulled it from his neck slowly. Then she unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it up out of his waistband. Once she had it open, she ran her hands inside of his shirt. Across his chest, down his sides, across his back and up across his stomach, planting little kisses here and there as she did. He moved his arms and dropped the shirt. Then he pulled her to him, just to feel her against his bare skin, and started kissing her again. Soft kisses at first, and then more urgent ones, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth. His hands found the zipper on her dress and slipped it down her back. Her fingers began to work on the button of his trousers and when they hit the floor, he stepped out of them. He felt her trying to move out of the dress, so he stopped kissing her. He wanted to see this. He sat down on the edge of the bed, took off his socks, and grinned at her. She got a wicked look in her eye and dropped the dress off her shoulders. She had chosen a white lace bra and panty set. The lace was open against her skin. He could see her dark nipples and her dark curls through the pretty fabric. And stockings. Old school Parisian stockings, the kind held up with garters. Oh, he remembered the last time she wore those. He had enjoyed rolling them down her legs in the dark in that little hotel room in Paris. The stockings were white, as were the garters. But each garter had a tiny bright blue bow right in the center. He vaguely remembered that human brides wore blue garters, but he didn't remember why. She placed her foot on the bed next to him, her thigh near his cheek. She rolled the garter and stocking down and slipped it off her foot. Then she repeated the other side. He couldn't stand it any more, he had to touch her. He reached out and pulled her down on the bed with him. 

They moved themselves to the middle of the bed, kissing and touching. He bent his head and moved his tongue against her lace covered nipple. Oh no, this won't do, he thought. He started to reach behind her, but then he noticed. The clasp was in front. He was delighted. Such a thing had to have been made just for him. He released her breasts and quickly took one in his mouth. He teased and sucked at her, making her moan. She was running her fingernails across his back, and up and down his arms, making shivers run up and down his body. He gave equal attention to both breasts, and her neck, and her mouth again, just for good measure. He ran his fingers down her body, down over the panties she was wearing. He could feel the heat against his hand and her hips rise up to meet him, but he couldn't really touch her through the lace. Oh yes, those had to go too. Off they came and he took the time to get rid of his own underwear also. He was hard and throbbing as he moved above her but he wanted to wait just a big longer. He wanted to touch her. His mouth met hers as his fingers started their gentle exploration of her sex. He found her already wet for him and he slipped his finger inside of her. He used his thumb on her clit as he stoked her softly. Her legs opened in invitation and her back arched. River's kisses became more urgent, hungry. She pulled on his body, anywhere she could reach, trying to get him closer. He moved his hips in between hers and she wrapped her legs around him. He held himself and guided the head of his member just outside of her, rubbing against her opening. He always wanted to make this moment last, the moment that he slid into her, but she was usually in control and so urgent in her want, that it went quicker than he wanted it to. This time he was in control. She tried to push against him but he kept his hand on her and stopped her. She looked up in surprise and he grinned wickedly at her. He had been thinking about this, how to accomplish what he wanted, during some of those nights alone in the TARDIS. He looped one of her legs over his shoulder, and has he suspected, he felt her open against him, but because he had her sort of pinned down, she couldn't pull him in. He pushed just inside and moved back and forth, just a little. River was aching, she wanted all of him, and he was teasing her. "Doctor, please" she groaned. He moved a little further inside, then a little further, and then a little further. When he was all the way in, he pushed against her even more, wanting to touch as much of her as he could. He could feel her all around him, feel her enveloping him. He released her leg and started moving. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned loudly. Over and over he plunged into her, driving them both higher and higher. Then all of the sudden, his control broke. All reason was gone. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting himself hard and fast into her. He couldn't control it. He just wanted to fuck her, fuck her hard. He wanted all of her. He was lost, totally lost in the sensation when he heard River scream. He looked into her face, suddenly afraid he had hurt her, but he didn't see pain on her face. She was making animalistic noises. Her body was involuntarily quaking, shaking in the hardest orgasm he had ever seen her have. Her fingers were clawing at the bed, her hips bucking up to meet his. He loved the way it felt. He could feel the orgasm inside of her too, she was spasming around him, squeezing him. He was frozen, watching her, amazed. When she had stopped screaming, he found he could continue the spasms rocking her body by moving in her. He kept stroking and she kept moaning, until he could stand no more. He collapsed onto her, crying out with his own orgasm. She pulled him as close as she could and let him shake in her arms. 

He pulled himself up and moved off of her just a bit. He looked into her eyes and brushed the curls from her face. He said quietly, "River, did I hurt you?" Her eyes were bright and she smiled at him. "No, no my love. In fact, I may have never felt this good in my whole life." She stretched and may have purred like a cat. He turned and laid on his back, relieved. He pulled her over and she laid her head on his chest. "I don't know what happened there," he said, worried what she thought of him for being that way with her. "Something good," she replied and turned her face to kiss him right between his hearts. "Something very good." "Really, you were ok with that?" She raised up to look him in the eyes and laughed, "Oh yeah. I was totally ok with that. Didn't you notice?" He put his arms around her, laced his fingers with hers and kissed her curls. "So, you would say I was pretty good?"

 

Later on, when she had fallen asleep in his arms, he watched her peaceful face and whispered soft words of love to her in Gallifreyan. He traced her face with his eyes and wondered why, why he had been given this gift? Then something deep inside of him reminded him that the gift came with a price. The Library was waiting for her. He would have to send her there, knowing that he couldn't go with her. He would take her to Darillium, knowing full well what was about to happen to her and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. That was the price. He would have to live with himself, every day knowing what was waiting for her. Knowing he couldn't change that plan. She had already told him what would happen. So now, it had to happen just that way. Once he knew his own future, it was set. That's the way it worked. Sure, he would be there at The Library with her, but it wouldn't be the man she needed. It wouldn't be the one that held her now and that loved her. His thoughts began turning even darker. The man holding her now wasn't the one she needed either. She needed some one much better than him. Someone who could love her like she deserved to be loved and protect her from that cursed place. He was starting to get angry and just then she stirred in her sleep and murmurred to him in Gallifreyan. It was an old phrase and was something he had said to her earlier. It roughly translated as "there is nothing that will ever be loved more than you are by me". "Oh River," he whispered. Even in her sleep she was trying to comfort him. He thought back, remembering The Library. He was shocked to his core when she whispered his name in his ear, when she had the screwdriver. But he was also so impressed with her. Her ability, her confidence, her bravery.. even if she was an archeologist. And when she was willing to sacrifice herself, telling him that he better not dare rewrite any of their history.. Well, that's why he had saved her to the database. He knew that she was special, and didn't want to let her go. Even though he didn't know then exactly how special she was. And even now, so far in his future on the night where he gave her his name, he still didn't know if he knew the depths of how special she was. But he would learn. He looked over at the box on the side table that held their wedding cloth. The was almost no light in the room, only one candle left, so the box looked like stars against a night sky. Being married to River was like he had been given a whole new universe to explore. And he was ready for the journey. He was going to figure it out one day, how to save her from The Library without rewriting their time together. He was the Doctor for heaven's sake. He would figure it out. But for now, he was content to watch her sleep.


End file.
